Getaway Car
by melodrana
Summary: Edward Masen é um centrado criminoso que perde um pouco de seu tão amado controle quando três misteriosas mulheres cruzam seu caminho. Em um jogo de sedução, mentiras e vingança, Edward vê sua carreira no crime tomar um novo rumo — um que, inevitavelmente, acompanha um belo par de olhos castanhos. Projeto One-Shot Oculta 2019.
1. Parte I

**N/A: Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Giovi Souza. Gi, eu espero que você goste, fiz essa história com muito carinho! 3 **

**Um agradecimento especial para a minha beta, Kah Nanda. Obrigada por aguentar meus surtos, amiga! E obrigada por sua betagem perfeita. **

**Como eu sou uma mulher que não consegue ser concisa, essa fanfic vai ser postada em 5 partes. **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**GETAWAY CAR**

**PARTE I **

Paciência era a melhor virtude de Edward Masen.

Talvez fosse a única que ainda possuía.

Ele acreditava que não teria sido tão bem sucedido em seus dez anos nas ruas de Phoenix se não possuísse a capacidade de esperar e de manter suas emoções em equilíbrio. Edward observou diversas situações em que viu pessoas sendo levadas por seus impulsos, recusando-se a ponderar alguns segundos antes de agir. Foi assim que testemunhou roubos e assaltos mal sucedidos. Foi assim que presenciou colegas perdendo suas vidas.

Sempre composto, Edward nunca fracassou em nada a que se propôs executar. Utilizava a frieza a seu favor, carregando-a como uma arma, uma mais potente do que qualquer pedaço de metal que pudesse empunhar.

Até o dia que em que conheceu Isabella Marie Swan.

Por duas semanas, Edward catalogou todos os movimentos da _Jenks_, uma pequena loja de conveniência que fica a poucos quilômetros da cidade. Apesar de afastado, o lugar é constantemente frequentado por jovens que desejam comprar drogas e bebidas sem nenhuma fiscalização. Os amendoins e refrigerantes eram apenas uma distração para os que não examinavam com atenção o que realmente mantinha o estabelecimento vivo.

O dono, que carrega o mesmo nome do estabelecimento, é um homem robusto que possuía uma barba salpicada de fios brancos e restos de salgadinhos. Apesar de parecer rústico, tratava muito bem todos os clientes que por ali passam, com uma conversa fácil que incentiva os consumidores a comprar o dobro do que pretendiam, independente de qual fosse o produto.

Edward não se arrependeria do benefício que essa lábia traria a ele.

Ele estava pronto para agir. Em uma terça-feira, dia em que o movimento é fraco o suficiente para que sua abordagem passe despercebida. No período da manhã, um horário em que os únicos passantes por ali adquiriam apenas um pacote de bolachas para forrar o estômago antes do almoço.

No instante em que abriu a porta de seu carro, percebeu outro veículo parando no estacionamento poeirento em frente à loja. Três mulheres saíram dele, semelhantes em suas formas de vestir, mas completamente diferentes em aparência. Uma ruiva, uma loira e uma morena. Destacavam-se por suas especificidades, mas eram facilmente identificadas como um grupo indivisível. Caminharam em direção à entrada, a loira sendo ligeiramente carregada pelas outras duas, como se estivesse passando mal.

Edward recuou e observou.

Para olhos leigos, elas pareciam mais jovens do que na realidade eram. Em jeans rasgados e camisetas com estampas de bandas, passavam-se por adolescentes que procuravam perigo, mas que não sabiam realmente quais seriam as consequências de seus atos. Era nítido no semblante das duas mais altas a confusão e o medo, os passos rápidos demonstrando a necessidade de ajuda por parte de alguém mais velho e mais experiente.

Depois de um avanço cambaleante, a loira perdeu o equilíbrio, arrastando um de seus joelhos no chão. As outras duas soltaram exclamações, tentando colocá-la novamente em pé, e alguns segundos depois o dono da loja saiu, fazendo o sino acima da porta soar alto na estrada semideserta.

Jenks foi imediatamente de encontro às três, fazendo questionamentos e estendendo os braços para apoiar parte do peso da que se sentia mal. Indicou com as mãos o lado de dentro da loja, mas ela negou com a cabeça e bambeou ainda mais os joelhos, obrigando-os a encaminhá-la de volta ao carro. Com a porta do passageiro aberta, acomodaram-na da melhor forma sobre o banco e procuraram entender o que afligia tanto a pequena jovem.

Depois de alguns segundos, Jenks indicou a porta da loja novamente e fez menção com o corpo de voltar para lá, mas a jovem segurou seu pulso com força, pedindo para que ficasse. Ele hesitou por alguns segundos, mas ao fitar os olhares aflitos das outras ao seu redor, assentiu.

Após algumas palavras trocadas, a ruiva **— **a mais alta entre as três **—** caminhou para dentro da loja, carregando uma bolsa aparentementegrande demais para as necessidades de uma adolescente. O dono continuou focado na mulher passando mal, apoiando a testa dela em seu ombro, soltando palavras de conforto que aparentemente a faziam sentir-se melhor.

A última das meninas estava estrategicamente posicionada entre a porta e o dono, cobrindo com o corpo visão direta do caixa.

Alguns minutos se passaram até a ruiva voltar para o carro com uma garrafa de água e uma cartela de medicamentos em mãos. A bolsa, agora muito mais cheia do que quando entrou no estabelecimento pela primeira vez, permaneceu firme ao lado de seu corpo, quase como se tivesse colada a ela.

Jenks levantou a cabeça da loira de seus ombros, oferecendo a água e o remédio a ela, quase como se cuidasse de uma criança indefesa. A ruiva agachou-se ao lado dele, auxiliando a amiga ao colocar algumas das mechas suadas atrás de sua orelha.

Elas trocaram um olhar e tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Com um movimento preciso, a loira inclinou-se para frente, colidindo a cabeça com o nariz do homem, fazendo-o cambalear, extremamente assustado. Ao perceber que estava sendo atacado, Jenks levantou da melhor forma que pôde, mas foi impedido de fazer qualquer ação pela morena, que imediatamente o imobilizou, segurando os braços gorduchos e fracos em suas costas, enlaçando o braço livre no pescoço dele, cortando brevemente o ar de seus pulmões. A ruiva agiu imediatamente, segurando com força um lenço contra as narinas e a boca do homem.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele caiu com um baque no chão duro do estacionamento de sua loja.

Elas olharam umas para as outras, sorriram e entraram no carro.

Edward escutou o som de risadas antes de ouvir o barulho do motor sendo acionado e do atrito das pedras nos pneus gastos. Saíram do estacionamento em uma velocidade maior do que ele acreditava ser possível para aquele carro e deixaram o rastro de poeira cobrir o corpo inerte do dono do estabelecimento.

Antes de acelerar ainda mais, no entanto, Edward conseguiu vislumbrar o rosto de cada uma das moças dentro do carro. As diferentes tonalidades de íris demonstravam os mesmos olhares vibrantes com adrenalina e êxito. Os lábios luxuriosos curvavam-se em sorrisos maliciosos.

A loira o fitou diretamente. Abriu ainda mais o sorriso e piscou para ele.

Então, desapareceram na estrada.

E ele, por algum motivo, as seguiu.

**[...] **

Edward não percebeu estar agarrando o volante de seu carro com tanta força até enxergar os nós de seus dedos brancos pelo esforço. Sua postura extremamente ereta denunciava os ombros rígidos pela tensão. O rosto, anguloso naturalmente devido sua estrutura óssea, estava preso em uma expressão severa, os dentes trincados, os olhos claros em chamas.

As novas sensações o deixavam atordoado. Edward sabia que estava, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, fora do controle. O coração batia com tanta força contra sua caixa torácica que, se alguém colocasse as mãos sobre seu peito, sentiria a pulsação do órgão na ponta dos dedos. Sua respiração estava ofegante, tentando retirar do ar alguma porção que não o deixasse ainda mais sufocado. Seu pé pressionava o pedal do acelerador com tanta força que o deixou com medo de quebrá-lo com a pressão.

Por que aquelas três mulheres haviam o abalado tanto?

Edward estava se sentindo traído, claro. Apesar de não conhecê-las, aquele roubo era _seu_. Ele passou semanas calculando o melhor momento de agir, observando quais eram os dias mais lucrativos, quando o dono da loja retirava o dinheiro para levá-lo a outro lugar. E, em _minutos,_ o montante considerável de dinheiro que deveria pertencer a ele encontrava-se agora dentro da enorme bolsa que uma delas carregava. Todo o minucioso trabalho de semanas estava perdido, agora em poder de mãos desconhecidas.

_Merda, _pensou ao bater com força contra o volante, pisando ainda mais fundo no acelerador.

Edward ignorou o fato de que sentia um pouco de inveja das jovens. Era evidente que as três belas mulheres eram experientes. O roubo provavelmente foi uma brincadeira de criança se comparado ao que eram capazes de fazer juntas. A atuação fora impecável, as expressões tão reais que até mesmo ele, um ladrão treinado, poderia ter caído na manipulação se estivesse um pouco distraído.

Então por que elas se preocuparam em roubar um lugar tão simplório quanto a loja de Jenks? Edward conhecia muito bem cada um de seus rivais, tinha a ficha de todos os ladrões em um raio de cinquenta quilômetros de distância de Phoenix. Então já devia ter ouvido falar delas àquela altura. E, se não tivesse, de onde vinham, afinal?

A falta de respostas apenas intensificou sua frustração. Ele estava reagindo dessa forma pela ameaça de um novo inimigo? Acreditava que não, já que não era a primeira vez que se deparava com novas pessoas tentando invadir seu território. Estava bravo por ter sido passado para trás? Possivelmente, mas sua paciência sempre assumiu o controle quando algo ameaçava a perfeição de seus esquemas.

Então, o que fazia aquele grupo tão importante_? _Qual seria o segredo daquelas mulheres que colocaram o bandido mais centrado da região de Phoenix no limite?

Edward riu, sem humor. Aparentemente a única resposta para as suas perguntas seria a enervante curiosidade em suas veias.

Focando-se novamente em seu alvo, percebeu que estava finalmente paralelo a elas.

Quem assumia o volante era a mais alta delas, com o cabelo ruivo parecendo labaredas flutuantes pela intensidade do vento que atingia as mechas. A expressão estava concentrada na estrada, mas seu perfil de traços aristocratas demonstrava que ela podia ser facilmente confundida com algum membro da realeza de séculos passados. Os lábios traziam um sorriso atrevido, desafiando-o a acelerar ainda mais para alcançá-las.

No banco de trás estava a de cabelos escuros, que nem mesmo levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, concentrada na tarefa de contar tranquilamente a quantidade de dinheiro que roubaram. O tom de sua pele era mais escuro que o das outras duas e seus olhos, amendoados, denunciavam sua descendência indígena. Apesar de estar relaxada, com os lábios largos e cheios também curvados em um sorriso divertido, o corte de cabelo milimétrico e os movimentos precisos ao folhear as notas demonstravam o controle e, consequentemente, o perigo que ela representava.

E, por fim, a loira.

Ela foi a única que fez contato visual com Edward. Sentada no banco do passageiro, chupava um pirulito extremamente vermelho, manchando seus lábios cheios com o corante barato. Seus olhos eram de um castanho escuro intenso, que brilhavam com excitação e interesse, desafiando-o a tomar alguma atitude. Seus traços eram mais suaves do que os de suas companheiras, quase inocentes, e ele entendeu então porque ela fez o papel da vítima dentro de todo o teatro apresentado.

Ela era linda.

Naquele instante Edward percebeu o poder real daquela mulher. Mesmo de longe, sentiu em seus ossos a capacidade que ela possuía de submeter qualquer ser humano aos seus caprichos, deixando-os aos seus pés. O rosto, tão bem desenhado, carregava o perfeito equilíbrio entre a pureza e a luxúria, e ela era nitidamente perita na arte de mostrar apenas a faceta que escolhia ser vista.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Edward, juntamente com uma gota de suor que escorreu por sua coluna. Seus olhos, ainda fixos na bela mulher no carro ao lado, tentaram de todas as formas decifrar qual a versão ela mostrava a ele, sem nenhum resultado. Frustrado, fechou o rosto, ciente de que aquele simples gesto denunciava o quanto aquelas mulheres o dominaram, assim como o pobre homem que deixaram inconsciente para trás.

Percebendo o poder em suas mãos, a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha bem desenhada e sorriu para ele, teatralmente passando a língua por toda a extensão do doce em seus lábios.

A provocação fez o sangue de Edward borbulhar.

Ele não conseguiu distinguir, no entanto, se era por raiva ou desejo_._

De repente, o familiar barulho de sirene soou no ar, tirando Edward do transe induzido pela presença das mulheres e pelas reflexões travadas em sua mente. Retirando os olhos delas, fitou o retrovisor, encontrando um carro de polícia que parecia estar se aproximando em uma velocidade que não era muito favorável a eles.

Edward tentou manter sua máscara de controle no lugar. Não era a primeira — e provavelmente não seria a última — vez que era perseguido pelas autoridades, mas a possibilidade de ser pego sempre o deixou um pouco incomodado.

Ao fitar rapidamente o carro ao seu lado, percebeu que o grupo não aparentava estar nem um pouco abalado pela presença de mais um carro naquela perseguição. Pareciam até mesmo animadas, como se o risco de serem pegas fosse um bônus para toda a operação.

Percebeu então que se não fosse esperto, seria passado para trás uma segunda vez naquele dia.

Edward colocou seu carro no limite, fazendo o motor reclamar do esforço de continuar em tão alta velocidade. Com a respiração ofegante, focou-se apenas nos quilômetros que precisava percorrer até chegar em território conhecido, ignorando a poeira que subia pela estrada, a sirene insistente atrás dele, e as risadas e assobios que vinham do outro carro.

Conforme visualizou os prédios velhos do subúrbio de Phoenix, Edward tentou expurgar todas as emoções que deixaram sua cabeça nublada e o coração tão acelerado quanto os carros envolvidos naquela perseguição. Começou por fora, deixando o rosto impassível a qualquer reação que o grupo ao seu lado pudesse provocar. Tentou alcançar grandes lufadas do ar abafado do carro com o objetivo de acalmar sua respiração e, consequentemente, desacelerar seu coração. Capturou todas as emoções que atingiam cada célula de seu corpo — tanto as que sabia nomear, quanto as que não — e colocou-as dentro de caixas bem fechadas em sua mente, caixas essas que acessaria apenas em um momento e lugar seguros.

Chegando finalmente ao limite da estrada, calculou qual era a melhor rota para despistar o carro da polícia que, apesar do empenho, não havia conseguido alcançar uma distância considerável para anotar o número da placa de qualquer um dos carros, ou o rosto de seus motoristas. Lançou então um último olhar ao carro que ainda permanecia acirradamente ao seu lado, pronto para tomar um caminho oposto ao seu.

A loira sorria para ele. Seus olhos castanhos ainda brilhavam com entusiasmo, mas no fundo das orbes escuras ele conseguiu distinguir uma pitada de pesar, quase que como uma tristeza pela despedida. O lampejo daquela emoção tentou envolver diretamente o coração de Edward que, imediatamente, bloqueou-a com toda intensidade que possuía. Os resquícios de aquele olhar, no entanto, atingiram áreas mais sensíveis e acessíveis de seu corpo, despertando a raiva e a luxúria antes que pudesse também barrar aquelas sensações.

_Merda, _pensou novamente, tentando ignorar a frustração de não conseguir se controlar.

Por fim, ela levantou uma das mãos e colocou sobre os lábios, oferecendo a ele um beijo repleto de provocação, com uma pitada de tristeza e uma porção de corante vermelho.

Tão rápidas quanto um raio, fizeram uma curva à esquerda, enquanto ele fez o mesmo para a direita. Edward fechou os olhos por um milésimo de segundo, focando-se no barulho da sirene, identificando a distância de seus perseguidores. Dirigindo como o profissional que era, cortou caminhos e entrou em ruelas que facilmente confundiriam os policiais despreparados, deixando cada vez mais para trás o som da irritante sirene.

Ao ter a confirmação de que não estava mais na mira de qualquer policial, estacionou o carro em uma rua sem saída e deixou seu corpo absorver todos os acontecimentos, dissipando aos poucos a adrenalina que ainda corria em suas veias.

Edward acreditava que agora, sem o estímulo visual da gangue feminina, o foco de suas ações e controle de suas emoções voltariam novamente ao comando de sua mente. Decidiu deixar o acontecido para trás, classificando-o como um deslize induzido por diversos fatores que não eram sua culpa. Apagaria de sua mente aqueles belos rostos e organizaria seu próximo roubo, seguindo em frente com sua vida.

Pelo menos era isso que repetia em sua mente enquanto dava novamente a partida no carro, pronto para ir para seu pequeno apartamento.

Entretanto, Edward gostava de oportunamente ignorar que, além de sua frieza e paciência, possuía a incrível capacidade de mentir para si mesmo.

**[...]**

— Está distraído hoje, Ed_._

Edward tomou um gole de sua cerveja, apreciando a sensação do líquido gelado descendo por sua garganta mais do que o gosto amargo que a bebida deixava em sua boca. Ele não tinha a pretensão de ficar bêbado, mas contava com o efeito do álcool para entorpecer pelo menos um pouco da inquietação que perdurou por toda semana em seu corpo.

— Estou com muita coisa na cabeça. — Respondeu, crispando os lábios.

Edward deixou a garrafa em um canto da mesa de sinuca e caminhou com seu taco para o canto oposto. Mirou rapidamente e deu uma tacada que acabou sendo mais fraca do que pretendia. Viu a bola colidir com a lateral da mesa e perder força, xingando mentalmente pela jogada perdida.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Edward retirou a atenção do jogo e encontrou o olhar atento de seu amigo de longa data.

Conheceu Jasper em suas primeiras semanas nas ruas. Como era novo e ingênuo, buscava ficar próximo de pessoas que pudessem ajudá-lo, sem fazê-lo de peão. Encontrou na figura despojada de Jasper o que procurava, arriscando-se a confiar no garoto de olhos claros e sorriso fácil, que era apenas alguns anos mais velhos do que ele.

O rapaz, com sotaque sulista e aura tranquila, era extremamente habilidoso com pessoas e tinha uma mente brilhante para os negócios. Mantê-lo por perto pareceu uma estratégia vantajosa, mas a relação dos dois ultrapassou a barreira profissional e transformou-se em uma sólida amizade. Com o tempo, Edward percebeu que ter alguém de confiança ao seu lado poderia ser mais valioso do que ter um simples companheiro de esquemas.

— Três mulheres roubaram o Jenks antes de mim na terça. — Jasper tomou um gole de sua própria cerveja, arqueando uma sobrancelha, surpreso. — Era um grupo bem articulado. Uma loira, uma ruiva e uma morena. Você conhece?

Jasper ponderou por alguns segundos, buscando em sua memória alguma descrição que correspondesse ao que Edward acabara de descrever.

— Não, não conheço, cara. Devem ser novas por aqui.

— Elas eram muito boas para serem novas.

— São novas somente aqui, então. Devem estar fugindo, de passagem. — Jasper inclinou-se sobre a mesa e deu uma tacada, encaçapando a bola que era seu alvo.

— Uhum.

— O que foi? Você raramente fica abalado por algo assim.

Jasper apoiou-se na mesa, dando-se conta da postura ligeiramente derrotada de Edward. Ele levaria aquele assunto como algo frívolo se não tivesse identificado a frustração que saía do amigo em ondas quase visíveis de tão intensas.

— Eu não sei. Elas simplesmente... me tiraram do sério.

As três mulheres penetraram fundo em sua mente. Edward comparava-as com uma pequena farpa de madeira fincada fundo em seu dedo indicador, algo insignificante aos olhos, mas que incomodava intensamente graças ao seu poder inflamatório, retirando a concentração dele das outras coisas ao seu redor, depositando-a sobre aquele ponto pulsante.

— Oh Ed, você finalmente deixou de ter o coração de pedra? — Jasper provocou, tentando arrancar um pouco de humor de toda a situação. — Será que alguma delas te fisgou?

— Cale a boca. — Reclamou, bebendo mais um gole de sua cerveja.

Jasper riu.

— Qual delas foi? Eu sei que gosta de morenas.

Edward manteve a boca fechada.

— Eu sempre disse que você precisa se distrair mais, cara. Viver apenas pelo crime não é assim tão vantajoso. Você precisa descarregar um pouco dessa tensão, deixar de ser o ladrão sem sentimentos. Esse estereótipo é ultrapassado.

Edward crispou os lábios, transformando o rosto sério em uma careta. Sabia que Jasper estava certo, mas jamais admitiria isso ao amigo.

— Vamos começar essa noite. Escolha uma garota, flerte um pouco, coloque o pequeno Ed para funcionar. — Jasper brincou, sabendo que a piada ridícula tiraria pelo menos um sorriso do amigo. — Olha, temos opções novas essa noite. Aproveite.

Jasper inclinou a cabeça, direcionando a atenção de Edward para a entrada do bar. Quando levantou a cabeça do rótulo da cerveja em mãos e pousou os olhos nas mais novas frequentadoras do lugar, um som estrangulado saiu de sua garganta.

Elas já não estavam mais vestidas como adolescentes.

Edward engoliu a sensação de ter sido esmurrado no estômago com mais um gole de cerveja. Era infinitamente mais difícil disfarçar a onda de desejo que subiu por suas veias agora, vendo-as fora do personagem. Cada uma vestia-se com o objetivo de impactar e, ao mesmo tempo, trazer aos olhos dos admiradores um traço pequeno de suas personalidades.

Um vestido longo, vermelho, envolvia o corpo bem torneado da ruiva. O comprimento da peça dava a impressão de cobrir mais do que revelar, mas a cada passo, uma fenda expunha a pele clara até o meio de suas coxas, exibindo músculos muito bem trabalhados.

A escolha da morena foi uma calça justa de couro e um top, ambos negros como a noite. O tecido abraçava cada curva de seu corpo de forma marcante, e o top revelava parte da pele escura de seu abdome, quase como um chamado para uma lenta exploração.

Por fim, parecendo a mais frágil entre as três, estava a loira. Ela optou por algo brilhante, um vestido que acabava um palmo antes de seus joelhos. O tecido deslizava por sua pele a cada passo, envolvendo com delicadeza os seios pequenos e o quadril bem delineado. Suas pernas, incrivelmente longas graças aos saltos que usava, invocavam fantasias até mesmo aos mais desinteressados.

Então, os olhos dela encontraram os de Edward, e ela abriu um discreto sorriso.

Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua coluna.

— Oh, não. — Edward conseguiu ouvir o sorriso nas palavras do amigo. — São elas, não são?

Incapaz de formar uma frase coerente, Edward apenas assentiu.

Elas caminharam pelo bar em sincronia. Com as posturas altivas, dominavam o espaço como se fossem donas do estabelecimento, levantando um burburinho de vozes da clientela curiosa. Ao atingirem o centro do abafado salão, separaram-se, quase como em uma coreografia: a ruiva caminhou até o bar, pronta para fazer um pedido; a morena procurou uma mesa vazia, avançando até uma que ficava próxima de um grupo masculino já animado pela perspectiva de tê-las por perto.

E a loira caminhou diretamente na direção de Edward.

— É ela, não é?

— Sim.

Jasper identificou o leve tremor na voz de Edward, a forma como segurou com mais força a garrafa de cerveja em mãos, a atenção totalmente focada no belo par de pernas. Sabia que o amigo não se deixava levar assim com facilidade, e viu na mulher que se aproximava a perspectiva de uma mudança na vida tão regrada de Edward.

— Vou deixar vocês conversarem.

Jasper cruzou com a loira na pequena escada que levava até o patamar superior, onde ficavam as mesas de sinuca. Encarou-a, transmitindo uma mensagem clara em sua expressão: no arquear de seus lábios, um pouco de camaradagem, quase como um convite de boas-vindas; em seus olhos azuis um alerta, certificando-se de deixar explícito que Edward não estava sozinho. A mulher encarou-o de volta, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Por fim, acenou com a cabeça, demonstrando ter entendido o recado.

E então, toda sua atenção se voltou para Edward.

— Será que eu poderia jogar uma partida?

A postura arrogante e os lábios em um sorriso astuto denunciavam a intenção de sua aproximação. Ela percebeu durante a perseguição que Edward ficou abalado por sua presença e, neste momento, tentava provocá-lo ainda mais. Ele ainda não sabia qual o objetivo dela com isso, mas sabia que a melhor estratégia a tomar era entrar em seu jogo, dançando conforme a música tocada. Com isso, poderia se aproximar ainda mais e conhecê-la, ganhando informações que poderiam ser úteis mais tarde.

Edward então assentiu, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao taco que Jasper pousara na parede antes de se afastar. Todos os movimentos dela foram deliberadamente lentos e precisos, feitos para evidenciar a graciosidade de seu corpo e a beleza de suas discretas curvas. Ela iniciou outro jogo, organizando sozinha as bolas de bilhar sobre a mesa e dando uma precisa primeira tacada, espalhando todas como uma profissional.

O silêncio era desconfortável para Edward. Ele queria que o diálogo fosse iniciado pela loira, mas os planos dela pareciam outros. Em seu olhar quente e na inclinação de lábios que não cedeu em nenhum momento, era possível ver que um dos únicos objetivos dela com aquele inocente jogo de sinuca era deixá-lo completamente louco.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

O sorriso dela aumentou ao ver Edward cada vez mais perto de seu limite.

— Eu e minhas amigas queríamos um pouco de diversão e esse bar pareceu promissor. — Sua voz tinha um tom grave, ligeiramente sexy, baixo para os outros frequentadores do bar, mas alto o suficiente para que Edward pudesse entendê-la perfeitamente. — E você, vem sempre aqui?

Edward bufou, tentando disfarçar a risada que subiu por seu peito ao ouvir a pergunta ridícula.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui em Phoenix?

— Curioso, camarada? Não quer saber nem ao menos meu nome antes?

Edward fitou-a sem pudor algum, transformando o verde de seus olhos em uma mistura de desejo e impaciência. Ela caminhou até ele, ultrapassando o limite de distância aceitável para duas pessoas que não eram íntimas. Graças ao salto, seus olhares ficaram quase alinhados, e Edward podia ver a diversão nas orbes castanhas.

— Eu me chamo Marie_._ — Sua voz era quase um sussurro. Ele não acreditou nela, mas gostou da forma como o nome simples soou em seus lábios. — E você, camarada?

— Edward. — Ele pensou em mentir, mas desistiu no último segundo. Percebeu naqueles olhos travessos que _Marie_ sabia muitas informações sobre ele e que o único objetivo dela com essa conversa era tirá-lo do sério. — Agora vai me dizer o que você e suas amigas estão fazendo aqui em Phoenix?

— Estamos de passagem. — Ela deu de ombros, como se aquela informação fosse o suficiente.

— E resolveram me passar para trás por…?

Um pequeno riso escapou dos lábios de Marie. O som era adorável.

— Oh, o grande ego masculino. — Marie inclinou-se, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa de sinuca. Seu cabelo caiu como uma cascata sobre os ombros nus, chamando a atenção para o brilho dourado que emanava graças à luz que incidia sobre as mechas. — O que te faz pensar que nós sabíamos que você estava ali, Edward? Simplesmente precisávamos de uns trocados, vimos a oportunidade, e pegamos. Você estar presente na cena foi apenas um bônus.

Edward procurou a mentira naqueles olhos tão intensos. A armadilha que Marie preparava para ele era tão óbvia, nítida no tom sensual de sua voz e em seu corpo extremamente convidativo. Ainda sim, Edward não deixava de reagir da forma mais errada e deliciosa possível. Seu coração, acelerado, bombeava sangue, ira e desejo com uma intensidade nunca experimentada por ele antes. Sua pele estava hipersensível, os olhos atentos a todos os detalhes daquele belo rosto, sua boca desejosa por contato.

Ele, a cada respiração rápida, emaranhava-se ainda mais naquela trama.

E, felizmente, não se sentia arrependido por isso.

— Eu achei que você fosse ficar mais bravo comigo, _Edward._

— Eu sou uma pessoa muito controlada, Marie. Não é qualquer coisa que me tira do sério.

Ela comprimiu os lábios, como se estivesse escondendo um sorriso conhecedor. Ao contrário de Edward, Marie conseguia sentir o cheiro de uma mentira a quilômetros de distância.

— Você não parecia muito controlado na terça. E não parece controlado hoje.

Marie aproximou-se ainda mais, deixando apenas milímetros de distância entre eles. Traçou então um caminho tortuoso sobre o ombro de Edward, colocando o mínimo possível de pressão sobre o tecido, mas deixando o seu toque ser sentido como um convite. Os olhos, ardentes, jamais deixaram os de Edward, prendendo-o como em uma hipnose.

— Eu te tiro do sério, Edward?

No início daquela semana, ele acreditou que o fracasso no roubo da pequena loja de conveniência era o real motivo para o desequilíbrio de seus sentidos. Tentou não dar importância para as ladras em si, mas sim para a frustração de ter sido passado para trás. Conseguiu criar desculpas para o incômodo que o acompanhou durante os dias que se seguiram, sempre justificando os sentimentos que o deixaram confuso.

Até hoje.

Edward queria continuar negando, mas sabia que a mentira apenas confirmaria o que estava tentando esconder. Ele não conseguiu parar de pensar no sorriso daquela loira provocante, em seus lábios envolvendo aquele pirulito vermelho, em seu olhar ardente e divertido. Ela penetrou tão fundo em sua pele que era quase impossível se focar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a imagem dela estampada em sua mente.

Ele já não queria mais se controlar.

A decisão ficou nítida em seus olhos verdes através da pupila dilatada pela adrenalina e excitação. A expressão de Marie tornou-se presunçosa, quase como se ela soubesse que todas as suas provocações levariam àquele momento de rendição.

Edward queria arrancar aquele sorriso arrogante dos lábios dela com um beijo.

— Eu adoraria ouvir as palavras dos seus lábios. — Era possível sentir o hálito fresco dela com a proximidade de suas bocas.

Edward, em um deliberado movimento, retirou o cabelo dela dos ombros, expondo inteiramente seu pescoço. Com um aperto delicado, agarrou o braço direito dela e inclinou-se, fazendo uma carícia quase imperceptível com seu nariz por toda a extensão da pele translúcida. Inebriou-se do aroma doce, compondo mais uma camada daquela misteriosa mulher em sua mente.

— Fiquei cansado de tentar ficar longe de você. — Sussurrou.

Marie riu, um som baixo que atingiu o centro do coração de Edward e espalhou-se por cada ponto excitado de seu corpo.

— Um pouco ansioso, camarada? Você só me viu uma vez. Não acha um pouco exagerada essa vontade?

Foi a vez de Edward rir. Então, repentinamente, agarrou o lóbulo da orelha de Marie entre seus dentes, beijando-o em seguida. Imediatamente sentiu o corpo todo dela reagir, espalhando um arrepio que atingiu cada centímetro de sua pele.

— Você acha?

Edward afastou-se, fixando seu olhar no dela. O brilho castanho transbordava luxúria e, bem no fundo, um pouco de vulnerabilidade. Foi impossível para Edward não abrir um pequeno sorriso diante do sentimento. A sensação de não estar sozinho diante daquelas caóticas emoções era ligeiramente confortante.

— E o que você vai fazer com isso, Edward?

Em um gesto repentino, Edward afirmou o aperto no braço de Marie e, com a outra mão, trouxe todas as curvas dela de encontro aos músculos rígidos de seu torso.

— O que você quer que eu faça, Marie?

O diabólico sorriso que se abriu nos lábios dela fez com que todo o sangue de Edward saísse de uma cabeça e caminhasse diretamente para outra parte de seu corpo.

— Tudo.

Então, ela o beijou.

* * *

**N/A: **

**E aí meninas, o que acharam desses dois foras da lei? Hehe O que vocês acham que a Marie e suas amigas estão fazendo em Phoenix? E o que o Edward tem a ver com isso? Me mandem suas impressões, por favor!**

**Gi, espero que você tenha gostado desse comecinho. Me perdoe por não conseguir contar toda a história deles em um capítulo apenas, e te deixar esperando algum tempinho! Tentei colocar nesse primeiro capítulo todos os elementos que você mandou, mas faltou apenas a imagem, que vai ser encaixada em um dos próximos capítulos. A música também vai estar presente de novo, nos pensamentos de outro personagem que não o Edward (: **

**Beijos, e até semana o próximo capítulo! **


	2. Parte II

**N/A: Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Giovi Souza.**

**Um agradecimento especial para minha beta, Kah Nanda. Obrigada pelos seus comentários perfeitos e correções necessárias, amiga!**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**GETAWAY CAR**

**PARTE II**

Marie envolveu o lábio inferior de Edward entre os seus em um movimento certeiro. Um pequeno suspiro de alívio escapou da boca dele, um sinal visível de que genuinamente ansiou por aquele contato. Com apenas esse incentivo Marie avançou, aprofundando o beijo ao colocar sua língua em jogo.

Os braços da loira envolveram seu pescoço e as mãos pequenas emaranharam-se nas mechas ruivas, puxando-as com pressão suficiente para despertar em Edward a combinação ideal entre dor e prazer. As mãos dele espalmaram a pele nua das costas de Marie, expostas graças ao enorme decote que chegava próximo à base de sua coluna. Seus dedos tatearam cegamente, tendo como único propósito imprimir em suas digitais a suave textura da pele dela.

Edward já ficara com diversas mulheres. Não com tantas quanto seus amigos mais libertinos, mas o suficiente para aplacar um pouco do vazio de sua vida solitária. Deleitou-se com belas curvas e bocas experientes. Alimentou-se com gemidos estimulantes e olhares ardentes.

Mas nenhuma delas chegou aos pés de Marie.

Edward tentava entender como uma mulher podia mexer tanto com ele, como um simples beijo tinha o poder de deixar seus joelhos ligeiramente bambos e seu coração a ponto de explodir dentro do peito. Sabia que as reações de seu corpo eram meras respostas à intensa atração entre eles, mas havia alguma coisa nos olhos castanhos e lábios suculentos que ia além de qualquer excitação. Era uma minúscula centelha, algo que Edward ainda não conseguia identificar e muito menos nomear, mas que permanecia ali, em um sutil ímpeto de desalinhar o eixo de sua vida.

_Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?_

Marie sentiu instantaneamente a hesitação de Edward e afastou-se, procurando-o com o olhar carregado de desejo e curiosidade.

— Já te disseram que pensa demais, camarada?

Ele piscou, saindo do torpor imposto pelo beijo e por seus caóticos pensamentos.

Marie não lhe deu nenhuma chance de resposta, atacando dessa vez o lábio inferior de Edward com os dentes. A leve fisgada trouxe sua concentração de volta à boca que o beijava com tanta volúpia, à língua que reivindicava atenção, às mãos travessas que provocavam e proporcionavam prazer. Ele conduziu as próprias mãos para a cintura de Marie, apertando-a com força o suficiente para deixar marcas na pele clara. Investiu sua própria língua contra a dela, apreciando o sabor novo e inebriante.

Edward sentiu a mão pequena de Marie agarrando a ereção que começava a ficar evidente em sua calça. O gesto irradiou uma onda de prazer por todo seu corpo, mas também despertou seus sentidos para os ruídos e aromas ao redor. Subitamente, lembrou-se que ainda estavam em um bar lotado de pessoas, provavelmente proporcionando um belo show aos clientes.

Oh, Marie estava certa. Edward era realmente uma máquina pensante, sempre pronta para racionalizar todos os cenários possíveis, até mesmo os que não deveriam ser racionalizados.

Foi assim que ela percebeu, então, que era a sua vez de dançar conforme a música tocada.

— E se nós fizéssemos um acordo, Edward? — Perguntou, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para fitar os olhos verdes ainda nublados de desejo, mas que já começavam a dar indícios de inquietação.

— Que acordo? — A voz de Edward soou ligeiramente rouca. Intensa, tentando buscar o controle da situação.

— Eu te subestimei antes. Você é realmente muito controlado. — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, abrindo um sorriso enviesado ao saber que estava certo. — Então acho que nós deveríamos jogar um jogo para que cada um consiga o que veio buscar aqui essa noite.

— E o que você acha que eu vim buscar?

— _Respostas_, camarada.

— E o que _você _veio buscar, Marie? — Provocou, tentando disfarçar o fato de que ela era extremamente inteligente.

— Sexo.

A surpresa em reação a resposta dela passou pela expressão de Edward por um milésimo de segundo, deixando apenas um rastro de sua presença no semblante agora sério. Marie sorriu sabendo que, felizmente, chocava os homens com sua maneira direta de dizer o que queria.

— Então, o que me diz camarada?

— Suas amigas? — Edward apontou com a cabeça para a mesa em que a ruiva e a morena bebiam tranquilamente, ignorando majestosamente a mesa masculina ao seu lado.

— Eu sei me cuidar sozinha e elas também.

As amigas de Marie direcionaram o olhar para o casal apoiado na mesa de sinuca, quase como se tivessem sido chamadas. Os rostos estavam inexpressivos, uma perfeita máscara de indiferença, mas a Edward não passou despercebido o crispar de lábios da ruiva e o olhar de alerta da morena.

Edward voltou a atenção para Marie, ponderando. Qual era o objetivo dela neste jogo? Era nítido que quem teria mais benefícios seria ele, por conseguir as informações que tanto ansiava e ainda poder desfrutar de uma bela noite de sexo. Então por que ela insistia tanto em se aproximar dele? Seria apenas um tesão desenfreado, o desejo por uma ardente transa com um possível inimigo? Qual a intenção por trás de todo esse ímpeto?

Talvez ele obteria algumas dessas respostas se apenas dissesse sim.

— Vamos para o meu apartamento.

Edward percebeu que estava começando a se acostumar com sorrisos diabólicos.

[...]

O apartamento de Edward era um lugar pequeno, limpo e organizado, localizado a poucas quadras do bar em que estavam. Não possuía muitos itens de alto valor a não ser a enorme televisão que ocupava grande parte da sala de estar e a cafeteira elaborada sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Pequenos detalhes, no entanto, denunciavam o espaço como um verdadeiro lar: a pequena disposição de porta-retratos em uma estante lotada de velhos livros; três pequenas pinturas eróticas dispostas sobre o sofá discreto de dois lugares, que pareciam íntimas demais para olhares alheios; uma xícara perdida sobre a mesa de centro, ao lado de uma pilha de correspondências abertas.

Marie absorveu cada pedaço de informação não verbal que recebeu. Era nítido que aquele lugar não era aberto a qualquer pessoa, tanto pelas impressões íntimas que denunciavam pequenos pedaços da personalidade de Edward, quanto pelo valor afetivo que o espaço provavelmente propiciava a ele.

Ela sentia-se triunfante. E, lá no fundo, um pouco honrada.

Por fora, o rosto era uma máscara despretensiosa. Edward identificou imediatamente a expressão neutra, pois utilizava-se dela constantemente quando precisava escanear os detalhes de um lugar e não queria que ninguém soubesse de suas intenções.

Marie percebeu que Edward reconheceu a estratégia e sorriu.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ela concentrou-se totalmente nele, retirando desse momento uma oportunidade perfeita para observar com deleite o homem à sua frente.

Edward era alto, um pouco maior do que a média de homens com que costuma se relacionar. O corpo bem torneado, com músculos naturais que provavelmente vinham de exercícios ao ar livre. O cabelo liso, com mechas um pouco mais longas do que o corte pede, era de um tom acobreado que escurece conforme a incidência da luz. A mandíbula era coberta por uma fina camada de barba, o suficiente para deixar o rosto com um tom a mais de masculinidade.

O coração dela batendo mais forte contra o peito era apenas reflexo do tesão, obviamente.

— Fique à vontade, camarada.

— Qual é seu verdadeiro nome?

Além de lindo, inteligente. Ela desconfiou disso desde que vira Edward no começo da semana, mas gostava de continuar comprovando sua suspeita a cada palavra que saía de sua boca.

— O que te faz pensar que meu primeiro nome não é Marie?

— Eu simplesmente sei que não é. — Respondeu, dando de ombros. — Talvez até seja seu, mas não é seu primeiro nome. Pode ser o nome de algum membro da sua família.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha diante da petulância, mas o gesto foi acompanhado por um sorriso enviesado. Interessou-se pela segurança adquirida por Edward ao estar em um ambiente conhecido, deixando-se ser seduzida pela postura firme, o olhar direto e a voz aveludada.

— E por que quer saber meu verdadeiro nome, Edward?

Desta vez, quem respondeu com um sorriso travesso foi Edward, caminhando até ela de maneira relaxada, mas com passos determinados, certos em seu objetivo. Ao ficar frente a frente com ela, levantou uma das mãos e, com delicadeza, reuniu todos os fios loiros sobre o ombro esquerdo dela. Em seguida, em um gesto certeiro e firme, enlaçou as mechas com seu punho, aproximando o rosto.

— Eu quero te chamar pelo nome certo quando te foder naquela parede. — Sussurrou.

Marie tremeu, não disfarçando o quanto aquela frase suja a deixou excitada.

— Isso é uma promessa, Edward? — Sussurrou de volta, colocando em sua voz um toque pequeno de submissão. A maneira como ele tomou posse da situação dizia a ela coisas iam além daquele jogo sensual.

— Uma afirmação.

Marie levantou os olhos, fitando os orbes verdes de Edward.

Ele tinha belos olhos. Estavam encobertos por luxúria e desafio, mas por algum motivo, ela conseguiu enxergar além. Curiosidade, interesse e uma pitada de vulnerabilidade. Emoções que ela apostava que nem ele mesmo era capaz de definir, mas que se tornaram nítidas naquele momento mais íntimo.

Ela ficou extremamente curiosa para saber se alguém já chegou perto o suficiente para enxergar o verdadeiro Edward.

— Meu nome é Isabella. — Respondeu, o tom de voz ainda baixo para não quebrar o momento. — Marieé meu segundo nome. E era também o nome da minha avó.

— _Isabella._

O nome saiu de sua boca como uma lânguida carícia.

— Você pode me chamar de _Bella_ se quiser.

— Autoestima não é um problema para você, não é?

— Poliglota, camarada? — Perguntou, sabendo que a afirmação de Edward se referia ao significado de seu nome que provêm das línguas latinas.

— Sei o necessário para me virar. — Deu de ombros, presunçoso.

A tensão sexual era tão densa que o ar se tornava cada vez mais rarefeito. Edward manteve o aperto no cabelo de Isabella, prendendo-a em uma posição perfeita para observar seu olhar e sentir sua respiração.

Oh, ela era _tão_ linda. A cada inspeção, Edward encontrava algo novo naquele rosto para se encantar: uma pequena cicatriz ao lado de sua sobrancelha direta; uma pinta discreta ao lado de seus lábios vermelhos; minúsculas sardas sobre o nariz arrebitado.

Se a posição em que se encontravam fosse analisada por alguém de fora, com certeza diriam que quem estava no comando era Edward. Afinal, ser o dono do apartamento e ter Isabella a mercê de seu próximo movimento dava-lhe a impressão de ter todo o poder em mãos.

Ele sabia, no entanto, que cada gesto seu obedecia fielmente às ordens silenciosas daqueles olhos castanhos.

— Agora, camarada... — Ela sussurrou, aproximando seus rostos. — Cumpra o que prometeu.

Edward não hesitou.

Em passos rápidos, guiou o corpo de Isabella para a parede, colidindo-o contra ela. Bella não pareceu se incomodar, porque em segundos os lábios estavam unidos, sedentos. O aperto em seu cabelo apenas conduziu o ritmo frenético do beijo, e sua mão livre trouxe o corpo pequeno para o seu com vontade. Saborearam um ao outro de maneira desesperada, como se aquele beijo fosse necessário para mantê-los vivos.

Línguas, mãos, gemidos, suspiros. Era difícil distinguir quem estava mais faminto.

— Eu não vejo a hora de estar dentro de você, Bella.— Declarou enquanto separava-se dela, afastando de seu decote o tecido macio do vestido.

Para sorte de ambos, ela não usava nenhum sutiã. Edward banqueteou-se com o mamilo já turgido, arrancando comedidos gemidos da boca de Isabella. Usou seus dentes para provocá-la, amaciando os pequenos ataques com a língua molhada logo em seguida. Quando ficou satisfeito com um dos seios, passou seus carinhos ao outro, repetindo os movimentos que a deixaram de pernas bambas.

Os lábios de Edward deslocaram-se para a clavícula e o pescoço de Bella, enquanto suas mãos exploraram o caminho oposto, chegando com as carícias até a bunda perfeitamente redonda. Ele não vacilou e agarrou a pele ainda coberta com firmeza, utilizando ambas as mãos. Isabella sorriu, adorando a sensação de proximidade que o aperto maciço trouxe aos quadris.

— Gosta disso, Bella? — Perguntou enquanto mordiscou levemente os ombros dela.

— Quero saber se suas mãos são fortes o suficiente para me manter suspensa enquanto você me fode, Edward.

— Isso é um desafio?

— Só se você quiser que seja.

Edward procurou os olhos de Bella, encontrando diversão e anseio. Com malícia estampada por todo seu rosto, aproximou-se novamente e abocanhou o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes, espelhando o movimento feito por ela mais cedo no bar. A boca ansiosa o trouxe para mais um beijo sôfrego, as mãos procurando por um apoio nos ombros largos.

Uma das mãos de Edward deslizou do lugar que estava e foi parar na perna de Bella, levantando-a ao redor de seu quadril. A outra, em um gesto fluido, chegou até o interior das coxas dela e acariciou seu sexo por cima do tecido fino da calcinha de renda. Um longo gemido pediu passagem pelo beijo e Edward abriu um sorriso sobre a boca de Bella, pressionando os dedos habilidosos com força o suficiente para deixá-la ainda mais excitada.

— Tão molhada... — Edward provocou, afastando o tecido da calcinha e tendo total acesso a ambos os lábios de Bella. — Você está pronta para mim, Bella?

Ela respondeu com uma mordida nos ombros dele. As mãos dela desceram, procurando retribuir as carícias que ele desempenhava com tanto afinco. O tecido grosso do jeans a impedia de entrar em contato com a pele de Edward, mas o trabalho de seus dedos teve efeito mesmo assim, arrancando um gemido do peito dele que a fez sorrir.

Edward se afastou brevemente de Bella apenas para pegar uma camisinha que guardava no bolso da calça para eventuais emergências e para abrir o jeans, deixando seu membro finalmente exposto.

Os lábios novamente se uniram. Beijavam-se como se pudessem arrancar um do outro o desejo que crescia cada vez mais intenso dentro do peito. A necessidade de estarem unidos tornava-se quase dolorosa, pungente nos lábios famintos, nas carícias urgentes, nos gemidos profundos.

Edward colocou a camisinha rapidamente e suas mãos encaminharam-se para debaixo do vestido de Isabella, retirando a calcinha que ainda cobria suas partes íntimas. Subiu seus movimentos acariciando as pernas dela e ao chegar novamente à bunda de Bella agarrou-a, desta vez sem o impedimento do tecido do vestido que agora se acumulava sobre a cintura dela.

Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para que Bella enlaçasse as pernas ao redor do quadril de Edward. As mãos dela se ancoraram em seus ombros novamente, enquanto o corpo apoiou-se na parede, o olhar penetrante focado em seu rosto, esperando.

Edward a penetrou em um longo movimento.

Isabella queria permanecer com os olhos abertos e fixos em Edward, mas a sensação foi tão esmagadora que sua cabeça pendeu para trás, seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios apertaram-se um contra o outro. Ela estava muito próxima de seu clímax e quase perdeu todo o controle ao ser preenchida por ele.

Edward sentiu-se tão sobrecarregado que precisou de alguns segundos para se ajustar e se acostumar com o calor de Bella ao redor de seu membro. Tomou algumas respirações, tentando controlar seu corpo para que ambos tivessem a melhor experiência possível.

Então, começou a se mover.

As primeiras estocadas foram exploratórias, o quadril de Edward firme, mas ainda comedido. Isabella respondeu aos movimentos com gemidos em sua orelha, os braços firmes ao redor dos ombros dele, as mãos agarrando os fios acobreados com força. Depois de alguns minutos, no entanto, o ritmo lento já não parecia mais suficiente. Cada investida tornou-se mais rápida e intensa, as respirações erráticas. O corpo de Bella colidia contra a parede com força, mas Edward a apoiava como prometido.

O apartamento foi palco para a mistura de sons e sensações vindas do encontro de Edward e Bella. Gemidos ecoavam pelo corredor, assim como o barulho de peles chocando-se uma contra a outra. Os pulmões buscavam desesperadamente por ar e as bocas procuravam beijos abrasadores. O desejo era exposto nas pupilas dilatadas e a necessidade no ritmo frenético dos corpos.

Oh, aquela era mais do que uma simples transa. Aquele tipo de conexão não era experimentada com qualquer parceiro sexual, e ambos sabiam muito bem disso. A necessidade de entrar na pele um do outro era exorbitante, a vontade de permanecer unidos era dolorosa, o impulso de se abrir quase difícil demais de resistir.

Entretanto, ambos escolheram ignorar os sinais que ameaçavam vir à superfície. Focaram-se nas experiências sensoriais que experimentavam, afastando a pequena centelha de afeto que viajava loucamente por eles, pedindo um lugar para se fixar.

— _Por favor, Edward_.

— Aqui? — Ele perguntou, dando uma estocada particularmente certeira.

Ela respondeu com um longo gemido.

— Mais. — Pediu, sem fôlego.

— Exigente, uh?

— Apenas me faça gozar, Edward.

Ele nunca gostara de conversas durante o sexo, mas achava as provocações e palavras sujas que saíam da boca de Isabella particularmente irresistíveis.

Atendendo então a mais uma demanda dela, Edward encaminhou uma de suas mãos para onde se uniam, encontrando o clitóris inchado. Provocou-a primeiramente com alguns movimentos sutis, ganhando um gemido entrecortado e uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha.

— Pare de me provocar, camarada. Quando eu me vingar, não vai ser bonito.

— Se vingar? Já está pronta para outra?

Uma estocada e um círculo lento em seu clitóris fizeram Bella demorar alguns segundos para responder.

— Eu ainda não acabei com você, Edward.

Ele afastou-se ligeiramente, procurando os olhos castanhos escuros.

— Que bom, Bella... Porque eu também não.

Com isso, Edward deu uma última investida, fazendo Bella finalmente chegar ao seu tão almejado orgasmo. Como se pudesse ser possível, o rosto dela se tornou ainda mais belo, expondo sem nenhuma barreira o prazer cru que percorria seu corpo e a deixava trêmula. Edward banhou-se com a fascinante imagem e com mais uma estocada chegou ao próprio orgasmo, soltando um gutural gemido.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele retirou-se de dentro de Isabella e a colocou em pé, apoiando ainda grande parte de seu peso, pois seu corpo ainda estava ligeiramente trêmulo. Edward beijou-a em seguida, lânguida e lentamente, querendo prolongar o prazer que ainda percorria suas veias. Suas mãos agora eram mais suaves, carinhosas, enquanto acariciava as mechas loiras levemente embaraçadas e suadas.

— Você quer suas respostas agora, Edward, ou depois que eu acabar com você? — Bella questionou em uma voz baixa após se separarem, um sorriso sacana e satisfeito nos lábios.

Edward riu, uma larga risada que não dava há muito tempo.

— Temos a noite toda, Bella. — Ele colocou uma das mechas do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, o olhar ainda nublado fixo nos lábios vermelhos. — E, por enquanto, a única coisa que eu quero é te fazer gozar de novo.

— Você é quem manda, camarada.

Isabella desviou o corpo de Edward e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, olhando para ele por sobre o ombro.

Ele apenas riu novamente e indicou com a mão o caminho para seu quarto.

[...]

Edward não ficou surpreso quando acordou e não viu o corpo de Isabella ao seu lado na cama. Na verdade, sentiu-se finalmente aliviado com a calma que percorria suas veias.

Uma parcela pequena de seu cérebro ainda queria argumentar e dizer que deveria irritar-se com a possibilidade de ser passado para trás mais uma vez. Seu corpo satisfeito, no entanto, mostrou-lhe que a inquietação que experimentou durante toda a semana era, em sua maior parte, fruto da absurda atração que sentia por Isabella.

Oh, ele ainda não estava saciado. Se pudesse, passaria dias com Bella em sua cama, apenas desfrutando do sabor de sua pele, divertindo-se com as palavras sujas que saíam livremente da boca suculenta, gravando em sua memória cada barulho que ela fazia ao sentir mais e mais prazer.

Porém, a confusão que tirara seu sono estava agora adormecida.

E Edward sabia que Isabella voltaria.

Ele corria o risco de soar idiota, mas um pequeno instinto lhe dizia para confiar nela. Pelo pouco tempo que passaram juntos, percebeu que Bella possuía a mesma ética de trabalho que ele, portanto, com certeza voltaria para cumprir sua parte do acordo.

Edward desconfiava também que ela precisava dele mais do que demonstrava.

Então, resolveu voltar aos seus velhos hábitos.

Observou.

Esperou.

E bingo.

Na quinta-feira seguinte, Bella o esperava em sua confeitaria preferida.

Como todas as manhãs, Edward caminhou os três quarteirões até a pequena loja que ficava em uma esquina não muito movimentada de seu bairro. A maioria dos frequentadores da _Cullen Bakery _eram moradores da região e isso dava ao lugar um toque de intimidade que era extremamente apreciado por ele. Edward adorava passar o começo de seus dias ali, fingindo ser apenas um cliente regular.

Entretanto, assim que entrou no local naquela manhã, sentiu a presença de Isabella.

— Bom dia, Edward. — Esme, a dona do local, o cumprimentou com seu habitual sorriso.

— Bom dia, Esme. — Respondeu, simpático, à mulher que é o mais próximo que possuía de uma figura materna. — O de sempre, por favor.

— Temos uma visitante nova em sua mesa hoje.

Edward não precisou olhar para o canto da padaria para saber que era ela.

— Eu conheço ela. É uma amiga.

— Amiga? — O sorriso de Esme transformou-se em algo provocador e quase protetor.

— Sim, Esme. Amiga.

— Ela é muito bonita. Parece ser uma boa menina.

Ah, se ela soubesse.

— Você é muito solitário, Edward. Não lhe faria mal namorar de vez em quando.

— Você sabe que não estou sozinho todo o tempo. E que se você não tivesse Carlisle, eu facilmente me casaria com você. — Ele piscou para ela, fazendo-a gargalhar. A risada de Esme era rica e sincera, um deleite para os ouvidos.

— Ora, pare de ser galanteador. E você sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

— Eu não sou do tipo que namora, Esme. — Edward deu de ombros, conformado.

— Você sabe que eu acho isso uma tremenda besteira. — Esme franziu a testa, crispando ligeiramente os lábios. — Todos merecem amor, Edward. _Todos._

Ele sorriu diante da afirmação que um dia acreditou ser verdade.

Não acreditava mais. Não para ele, pelo menos.

— Agora vá até lá fazer companhia a sua amiga. Eu levo seu café quando ficar pronto.

— Obrigado, Esme.

Ao se aproximar de uma das mesas mais distantes da porta de entrada, seu coração inexplicavelmente acelerou. Por ter um vislumbre do belo rosto de Isabella, Edward começou a se lembrar da noite que passaram juntos e imediatamente seu corpo coçou com a possibilidade dos momentos se repetirem.

No entanto, se controlou. Precisava mostrar pelo menos um pouco de dignidade.

— Bom dia, Edward. — Isabella cumprimentou-o com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

— Bom dia, Isabella.

— Não está bravo comigo, está?

— Não. — Disse calmo, sentando-se. Na frente dela havia uma xícara fumegante de café e ela deu um breve gole antes de voltar a atenção a ele.

— Sabia que eu voltaria, não é?

Edward sorriu.

— Se o quarto de hotel que você alugou aqui perto for um indicativo, eu diria que sim.

Foi a vez de Isabella sorrir, satisfeita.

— Andou me investigando?

— Hábito. — Deu de ombros.

Sabia que ela havia deixado pistas — algumas bem intencionais, outras nem tanto — durante todos os dias em que esteve ausente. Edward desconfiava que aquela era uma maneira de manter sua presença e poder em evidência, mas também suspeitava que aquilo fosse um teste. Nenhuma das alternativas o deixou apreensivo, no entanto. Ele voltara ao seu equilíbrio, não se precipitando com sentimentos controversos.

— Eu sou uma mulher de palavra, Edward, assim como você. — Afirmou, verdade serpenteando seu olhar. — Eu só não pretendia ficar até mais tarde em seu apartamento, então achei melhor voltar outro dia.

— Com medo de algo, Bella? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, provocador.

— Não fui a única a implorar por algo aquela noite, camarada. — Bella revidou, bebericando mais um gole de seu café.

— Com licença.

Foram interrompidos por Esme, que trazia em uma bandeja um café fumegante e um belo croissant. Edward percebeu que ela provavelmente ouviu as últimas frases trocadas entre eles e o sorriso em seus lábios representava mais do que educação e simpatia.

— Não quer algo para comer, querida?

— Não, obrigada. — Bella respondeu olhando para Esme, um sorriso inocente nos lábios. — Mas aceito outro café.

— Trago outro em um minuto. Com licença.

Edward acompanhou Esme com o olhar antes de voltar sua atenção à Bella.

— Você tem um carinho por essa mulher. — A frase não era uma pergunta.

— Sim.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... Ela foi sua primeira desistência.

Edward não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, arregalando levemente os olhos verdes.

— Todos temos fraquezas, camarada.

— A Cullen Bakery não foi uma fraqueza. — Edward adotou uma postura defensiva, mais pelo assunto do que pela ofensa. — Esme e Carlisle simplesmente não merecem perder o dinheiro que ganham com tanto suor.

Bella arqueou os lábios, dando um último gole em seu café.

— Eu também teria feito o mesmo. Ela parece ser doce. E se preocupa com você.

A sensibilidade de Isabella surpreendeu novamente Edward. Antes de conhecê-la, ele acreditava ser bom em ler pessoas, compreender seus humores, controlar algumas situações. Agora, diante dela, percebeu ser um mero amador.

Bella se daria muito bem com Jasper.

— Então, posso começar a ter minhas respostas, ou vamos tricotar um pouco mais sobre a minha vida antes disso?

Esme escolheu este momento para aparecer novamente, mas desta vez apenas colocou a nova xícara de café sobre a mesa e pediu licença, saindo logo em seguida.

— O que quer saber, camarada?

— Quero saber o que você e suas amigas estão planejando e por que precisam de mim.

— Direto.

Edward esperou. Não estava mais com muita paciência para joguinhos.

— Nós queremos roubar o Cassino Black.

Ele não conseguiu disfarçar o pequeno engasgo ao ouvir o nome.

— Pensando um pouco alto, Bella?

— É para isso que precisamos de ajuda. Sua e de seus amigos, Mary Alice e Jasper.

Edward nunca duvidou da capacidade de investigação e articulação daquele grupo, mas isso não o isentou de ficar intrigado com as precisas informações que Bella trazia. Ele e seus amigos não mediam esforços para manter as identidades encobertas e aquele era um claro sinal de que talvez estivessem falhando na tarefa.

— Como vocês chegaram até nós?

— Uma das minhas companheiras morou em Phoenix por uns anos. Leah, a de cabelo escuro. — Informou, sabendo que Edward gostaria de saber de quem se tratava. — Ela sempre soube que rastrear os criminosos da área poderia ser promissor algum dia. Então montou um banco de dados com os que conseguiu encontrar, tanto as gangues quanto os independentes.

— E por que não se aliar com pessoas de mais poder, Bella? Eu sou apenas um ladrão bem tedioso.

— Ninguém tem coragem de enfrentar o Black.

Edward riu.

— E o que te faz acreditar que _eu_ tenho essa coragem?

— Você é um homem inteligente, Edward. Meticuloso, executa seus roubos com maestria. Nós precisamos de pessoas assim ao nosso lado. E acho que você não vai recusar essa proposta.

— Oh, não?

Isabella sorriu, bebericando o café, os olhos fixos em Edward.

— Não. Pode demorar alguns dias, mas eventualmente vai acabar aceitando.

— Gosto da sua confiança em mim, Bella. Mas sinto desapontar, não entro em trabalhos suicidas.

— Por que não Edward? — Abaixou a voz, tornando-a mais grave, sedutora. — Você não consegue sentir um pouco da adrenalina já correndo pelas suas veias só de pensar em fazer algo do gênero?

O canto da boca de Edward se arqueou.

— Erro seu presumir que me sinto excitado pela adrenalina de um roubo.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, a pergunta nítida em sua expressão.

— Eu dou pequenos golpes por um motivo, Bella. — Edward fez uma pausa, não gostando muito do tom íntimo que sua resposta assumiria. — Eu não me tornei um ladrão pela adrenalina ou pelo glamour. Eu roubo porque preciso disso para sobreviver. Infelizmente, sou extremamente bom no que faço. Mas você não vai me convencer a nada usando esse argumento.

Edward pôde ver um pouco de surpresa nos olhos castanhos. O turbilhão de emoções que passou por eles naquele instante era apenas seu cérebro tentando se reajustar a uma nova estratégia, ou a suavidade no fundo daquelas orbes poderia ser interpretada também como compreensão?

Ele tomou seu tempo, comendo um pouco do croissant que já não estava tão quente quanto antes. Observou Isabella beber mais um pouco de café, desconsiderando seu coração ainda acelerado e suas mãos ainda ansiosas por contato.

— E o que te convenceria a trabalhar comigo Edward?

Uma pergunta extremamente perigosa.

Edward aprendeu nestes poucos dias que a presença de Isabella era a responsável por tirá-lo do eixo. Tentava, naquele exato momento, conter os impulsos de ignorar a conversa que travavam e convidá-la para seu apartamento, com o único objetivo de enterrar-se novamente em seu corpo. A imagem de Bella em seus braços, completamente entregue, surgia em sua visão em intervalos curtos, deixando-o sempre alerta a cada gesto, som e olhar.

Com algumas palavras e alguns toques, ela poderia facilmente convencê-lo de qualquer coisa.

Era por isso que ele fazia um esforço descomunal para se manter racional.

— Qual é a proposta de vocês?

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela.

— Nós temos a suspeita de que o patrimônio que Black mantém no Cassino é de uns 600 mil dólares. Isso sem levar em consideração todas as contas que ele movimenta.

— Vocês pretendem mexer nas contas também?

— Se a sua amiga Mary Alice quiser colaborar conosco, quem sabe?

Alice era a melhor hacker que Edward conhecia. Em tempos passados, ela chegou a trabalhar para grandes corporações, invadindo até mesmo contas governamentais oficiais. Depois de um pequeno contratempo, no entanto, Alice preferiu manter suas habilidades no escuro, usando-as somente para sua sobrevivência.

Ele sabia que, se ela quisesse, facilmente invadiria as contas de Jacob Black e o deixaria completamente sem nada.

Isabella também sabia disso, aparentemente.

— Eu quero um panorama melhor do plano de vocês.

— Claro. Posso te mandar tudo depois. — Isabella entrou no modo profissional, mas ainda era possível ver excitação em seu olhar.

— Não fique muito animada. Eu ainda não gosto da ideia de trabalhar em grupo, muito menos com pessoas que não conheço e não confio.

— Você não confia em mim, camarada?

Isabella teatralmente colocou uma mão sobre o coração, fingindo-se de magoada. Edward sentiu vontade de rir, mas manteve-se composto, não dando muita vazão a brincadeiras que podiam se transformar em outras coisas.

— Estamos quites?

— Eu ainda tenho um assunto para tratar com você.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, esperando.

— Quando você vai me foder de novo?

Edward riu.

— Quem disse que quero foder você de novo, Isabella?

Bella sorriu, extremamente confiante de que as emoções conflitantes que preenchiam os olhos verdes de Edward vinham exclusivamente de sua presença. Ela esperava que a noite que passaram juntos tivesse amenizado um pouco a aversão dele por sentimentos, mas aparentemente a resolução de se manter centrado estava mais forte do que nunca.

Ela teria que lutar novamente.

— Não se faça de sonso, Edward. — Respondeu, abaixando a voz e aproximando-se dele pela mesa pequena. — Eu sei que você está se segurando desde o momento em que entrou por aquela porta.

— E se eu estiver?

— Por que você é tão duro consigo mesmo, camarada?

A pergunta tinha um objetivo certo, mas atingiu Edward em mais de uma maneira. Mesmo de forma inconsciente, Isabella tinha o poder de se esgueirar pelas finas e escondidas rachaduras do sólido escudo que ele insistia em manter ao redor de si mesmo, fazendo-o repensar as convicções que ele mantinha intactas há muito tempo.

— Faremos o seguinte. — Bella continuou, percebendo que não receberia nenhuma resposta e que talvez tivesse atingido algo mais profundo do que pretendia. — Vou te dar alguns dias para pensar nas minhas duas propostas. Depois você me procura e dá suas respostas. O que acha?

Isabella não pareceu abalada pelas negativas de Edward. Pelo contrário, o sorriso diabólico ainda permanecia em seu rosto, os olhos expressivos preenchidos por excitação e antecipação. Ele gostava da confiança que ela emanava, da forma como seu corpo demonstrava não perder nunca.

Era excitante como o inferno.

— Ok. Eu fico à espera de maiores informações sobre o plano. — Edward respondeu, colocando uma nota de vinte dólares sobre a mesa, pronto para se levantar.

— Pense com carinho, camarada. Principalmente na segunda proposta.

Isabella levantou a xícara de café em um cumprimento e sorriu.

— Até mais, Isabella.

— Até mais, Edward.

Ele saiu rapidamente da cafeteria, dando apenas um aceno de cabeça para Esme, que o fitou com olhos curiosos. Quando estava a alguns passos do local, permitiu-se refletir sobre a situação em que se encontrava e sua primeira reação foi um sorriso.

Edward soube naquele instante que estava completamente ferrado.

* * *

**N/A: Primeiramente desculpas por não ter postado antes! O final de ano veio e me deixou meio fora de rumo, e não consegui terminar o capítulo a tempo. **

**Mas me digam, será que o Edward vai aceitar as duas propostas? Hehe**

**Beijos, e até o próximo! **


End file.
